


Between Us

by NouisInStripes



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, draco smut, malfoy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouisInStripes/pseuds/NouisInStripes
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a handsome, arrogant, smug, rich, somewhat misunderstood, sixteen year old boy.With his future planned from the day he was born, Draco has never really had to think about much apart from being the Slytherin Prince that every girl in school wants a piece of.Freddie Diaz was thrown into the deep end at age 11 when she received her letter. Coming from a muggle family, Freddie has a lot to prove at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy always hated mud bloods, but there is just something about Freddie that he just can't hate.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re the biggest slut in this school, do you know that?” Draco hisses to Freddie as she stands before him, arms crossed.

“I’m sorry?” Freddie laughs, looking shocked.”Are we forgetting Pansy? She’s only known as the Slytherin Slut? Everyone’s had a right go on her.”

“You always play the fucking Pansy card!” Draco growls. 

“Rightly fucking so! You’ve fucked her so you should know how much of a slag she is!”

“We could say the same for you! After all, I’ve fucked you!”

“You’re being a right bastard, Draco!” Freddie shakes her head. “I don’t even know who you are anymore…”

“You’ve never known. You’re nothing to me, Freddie.”

“Clearly.” Freddie feels her stomach drop.

“You’re a slut Freddie, and everyone knows it. Why do you think I wanted anything to do with you?” Draco gives her an icy stare. 

That cut like a knife.

Freddie was muggle born, and she knew Draco would never be seen dead with her, let alone have everyone know he was fucking her.

“And everyone knows how much of a dick you are. Do you think those people in your house are your friends? Because they’re not! They just want to be around Draco Malfoy. They want to be associated with the notoriety of the Malfoy name!”

Draco rolls his eyes as they stare each other down. “I want nothing to do with you. I think this little thing we had going can stop, I can make do with the other girls on offer.”

“Do what you want Draco. I couldn’t give a shit about you. Never have, never will.” Freddie laughs, because if she didn’t, then she would cry.

She walks off, making her way back to the Ravenclaw common room, fighting the overwhelming urge to sob at the venomous words that were just thrown at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, i have been debating with changing Freddie (Frederica's) name. Frederica is a feminine given name meaning "peaceful ruler". It is closely related to the masculine name Frederick, of Germanic origin
> 
> At the moment her name is Freddie Diaz, however i love the name Danica/Danicka/Danika.   
Danica is Hebrew or Slavic, depending on where you search, and means "morning star" or "first star of the morning
> 
> I don't know if Danica and Draco goes, because of the two names beginning with D?
> 
> I also envision Danica to come from a middle class family, whereas Freddie i imagine comes from a lower class family? But i don't want it to be the poor girl and the rich boy cliche? I imagine Freddie with honey blonde hair, Danica with dark almost black hair.
> 
> The female character will be feisty, sexy, cheeky, not afraid to tell you what she thinks or punch you in the face. But she is also loyal to a fault, protective of her friends, intelligent, especially when she applies herself.
> 
> PLEASE leave comments with your opinion!

Two weeks.

That’s how long it had been since she had even looked in Draco’s direction. She did her best at ignoring him, even when he spoke in class she zoned out.

“What are we going to do this weekend then?” Violet asks, hugging her books to her chest as she walks alongside Freddie to their herbology class.

“I’m not sure yet. I'm sure we’ll find something to do.”

Flynn McNally walks passed, absentmindedly trailing a broom behind him which causes Freddie to trip up, knocking into someone hard.  
“I’m sorry I-..” Freddie begins, but when she looked up she sees a familiar pair of eyes staring back at her.

“Watch where you’re going you filthy little mudblood” Draco Malfoy hisses.

Slap.

The corridor falls silent as the noise of Freddie’s hand making contact with Draco’s cheek fills the air, other students stop and stare, already whispering about what just took place.

“Fuck you, Draco. I wish I had never laid eyes on you.” She whispers, begging silently for the tears not to fall. 

Freddie calmly walks off, only running as she rounds the corner, away from the crowd of stunned students who instantly begin to whisper about what went on. She found herself sat at the very top of the astronomy tower, curled up in a corner as sobs racked her body. Freddie had been called a mudblood so many times before, Freddie grew up a muggle, near a rough housing estate, attending a state school, so being called that was nothing.

But Draco saying it with so much venom and hate, that got to her.

Freddie couldn’t think about the classes she had today, she would think about them and how to explain herself later.  
Hours passed, day turned to night, and Freddie had barely moved since she sat down that afternoon. Her eyes were closed, she could have sworn she had cried herself to sleep already today, but she felt her eyes getting heavier again as she pondered the events that had lead up to today.

How did she find herself in this mess?


	3. Chapter 3

Bitch.”

“Dickhead.”

“Cow.”

“Daddy’s boy.”

“Attention whore.”

Those were regular insults exchanged by Freddie and Draco. It wasn’t that they particularly hated each other, it was more that the banter went a bit too far, got a bit to personal, a bit to heated. When that happened it usually resulted in the above.

“Draco, do you want a chocolate frog?” Crabbe offers Draco, to which he replies with a swift shake of his head.

“Your body a temple, Draco?” Freddie smirks, looking up from the parchment she was writing on.

“Yeah, of course. Have you seen me? Why don’t you get on your knees and come and worship me?” Draco retorts with a cocky smile.

“In your dreams, Malfoy..” Freddie laughs, turning back to her parchment as Blaise shakes his head at what Draco just said.

“You better be careful, never know who might hear you say that..”

“Like I give a shit. She likes it anyways, just banter and that.”

Draco watches as Freddie stands up, leaning over to get something out of her bag that was on the floor, the top few buttons of her white shirt were undone and he could see her breasts bulging, begging to be free. Draco knew he shouldn’t feel that way, not about Freddie, merlin, she was a mudblood for crying out loud.

Freddie was a Ravenclaw, although some might not think it, what with her feisty personality. But she was intelligent, especially when something interested her and she really applied herself.

“So, do you think we can get enough alcohol for Friday?” Blaise asks, looking at Draco.

Draco pulls his eyes away from Freddie, looking back at Blaise before he nods. “Yeah, few bottles of firewhiskey, vodka, wine, we’ll have more than enough.”

Slytherins were notorious for their party’s, which were always stocked to the brim with alcohol, cigarettes smuggled in by muggle borns (Draco supposed they had their uses) and various other bits and pieces needed for a great party.

“Freddie, you coming Friday?” Draco raises an eyebrow.

“Friday?..”

“Yeah. Having a little get together.” Draco explains, looking around as he avoids using the word party incase the wrong sort of people were around.

“Oh...” Freddie nods. “Maybe...I’ll have to see if the girls have plans already..”

“Right.” Draco rolls his eyes, getting up from the table. “We best get going.” Draco looks to Blaise. “Pansy will be waiting on us.”

Freddie’s eyes roll when she hears Pansy’s name. She was a bit of a whore, to say the least. Rumour had it that she had fucked the majority of the popular guys in Slytherin.  
She couldn’t help but feel like Pansy had Draco and Blaise wrapped around her finger.

Freddie finishes her work, standing up as she makes her way back to the Ravenclaw common room.  
“Malfoy’s invited us to a party on Friday..” Freddie announces, chucking her books on her bed as Ava looks up.

“Right then. We can’t miss that!” Ava grins, jumping up out of bed to begin raiding her trunks for the perfect outfit.

“Ava, it’s only fucking Tuesday.” Freddie groans.

“Yes, but all the proper fitties go to the Slytherin party’s. Only popular kids.....which reminds me? Why are you invited?”

“Oh thanks!” Freddie sticks her middle finger up at Ava.

“Because Draco fancies her.” Violet pipes up, looking up from her book.

“No he doesn’t. It’s just banter.”

“No offence Vi, but with Freddie’s blood line and all, there’s not a chance in hell that Malfoy would fancy Freddie.”

“Thank you.” Freddie points to Ava. “He wouldn’t touch me with a 10 foot barge pole. We just have a bit of banter. He likes that I give it back as good as he gives it.”

“Still think he would try and fuck you if he got the chance..”

“Over my cold, dead body..” Freddie shakes her head.

“Right then, best get to bed. We’ve got potions first thing...” Violet announces, standing up to get ready for bed as a chorus of moans groans echo around at the thought of an early potions class.


	4. Chapter 4

“And where the fuck have you two been?” A displeased Pansy stands in the middle of the Slytherin common room as Blaise and Draco make their way inside. “I even sent Theo to look for you!”

“Getting him to do your bidding again, Pans?” Draco teases.

“I do my own bidding, Draco.” She narrows her eyes. “I heard you asked Freddie and her Ravenclaws to the party on Friday.”

“Yeah?..” Draco looks at her, raising an eyebrow. How did she find out about that already?

“Really, Draco? That sort?.” Pansy questions.

“Oh leave off, Pans.” Draco groans. “If we keep inviting the same people it’ll get boring. Not as if I invited Longbottom, or weaselby, or even Potter.”

“Least Potter has pure blood..” Pansy rolls her eyes.

“Pansy, has it been a while since you’ve had a shag, because you’re being quite the stroppy cow today..” Draco raised his eyebrows.

“Oh fuck you, Draco.” She rolls her eyes once more, going over to sulk on one of the leather sofas.

“I take that as a yes.” Blaise laughs at Draco as they make their way to their dorm, chucking their things onto their respective beds.

“Ava is pretty hot, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Draco shrugs, answering Blaise question that he guessed was more of a statement. “Are you gonna go for it with her on Friday then?”

“You know we only date our own kind.”

“I meant are you gonna try and fuck her?” Draco scoffs.

Blaise was right though. Ava did have pure blood, but there was a sort of unspoken rule that Slytherins should only date other Slytherins. That’s how you got the purest of blood lines, that’s how great witches and wizards came about.  
Sure, you could mess around with someone from another house, casual sex, friends with benefits, all that. But relationships, that should be in house.

“Oh...” Blaise looks at Draco. “Well, Yeah, I might try.”

“Well I hope for your sake she turns up.” Draco laughs, unbuttoning his shirt as he starts to get ready for bed.

“Here’s to hoping, mate.”


End file.
